Amnesia
by happygirly54
Summary: Natsu wakes up one morning and finds himself in unbearable pain. Being the only one who can solve his problems he has to fight an unknown force in an equally unknown world that is about to change the lives of many mages across the continent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ^^**

 **This is my first Story I've ever written so have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I opened my eyes which were still heavy with sleep and who do I see snoring loudly next to me?

Yeah you guessed it. The idiot of a dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. I looked down to the end of the bed and saw an annoying blue ball of fur which keeps talking about fish in its dreams. I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to get up. Natsu's warmth radiating from his body was just too comfortable. I turned around-my front was now facing the window. The morning sun made it even harder for me to keep my eyes closed. I got into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes and a couple of seconds later of me staring into thin air - still not fully awake, Happy started purring and suddenly jumped into my arms, surprising me to the fullest.

"Luuce~" he cried out with tears streaming down his face.

"Happy!" I said, totally ignoring the fact that he was soaking my pyjamas "What happened?"

"Luce I just had a terrible nightmare," he started while burying his face into my chest "Pisces swallowed me whole again and I couldn't free myself! It was horrifying!"

After remembering what had happened when me and Yukino were treating all the celestial spirits all I could do was smile and wipe Happy's tears away.

"Don't worry it was all just a bad dream. What about I buy you some fish when we get to the guild?" I said while watching Happy's face lighten up immediately.

"Aye!"

I looked over to the pink haired dragon slayer who was shifting around in bed opening his eyes slowly.

"Good morning." he said sleep still hearable in his deep morning-voice.

"Good morning." I said a little bit more cheerful than him since Happy already brought me out of the state of sleepiness.

I tumbled out of my warm bed and felt the cold air hit my skin right away. I was wearing my white tanktop which was a bit too revealing and my black pyjama shorts. Natsu however was still wearing his vest, showing off his toned abs and he didn't even bother changing his white pants which were quite dirty.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, ready to take my daily relaxing hot bath.

 **Natsu pov**

"Good Morning." I said to Lucy admiring her because she always manages to look stunning all the time. Even in the worst mornings.

"Good Morning." she said, her voice cute as ever.

I watched her walk to the bathroom following every move she makes.

"He llllllikes her." Happy said while rolling his tongue.

I let out an annoyed 'hmpf' and jumped out of the bed realizing it was a huge mistake.

"Argh!"

It felt like I was hit by Laxus' lightning bolt and immediately fell to the ground clutching to my legs in which I felt unbearable pain.

"Natsuu~!" Happy jumped right in front of my face with tears in the corners of his eyes waiting to stream down his cheeks "Are you ok? Should I go get Lucy? Or Wendy?"

"Go...argh..get Wendy" I said as I watched Happy fly out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone^^ hope you enjoyed the first chapter~here is the second!  
Have fun :D**

 **(This time there is a litte bit swearing involved .)**

 **Natsu pov**

I can't even think straight. What is happening to me? Why is this happening?  
I loosen up the grip on my legs and am reliefed that that the pain has gone down a little bit.

Or maybe I'm getting used to it.

Being quite positive I try to stand up, using Lucy's bed as support.

"Fuck!" is the only thing I could say. With a quick jump I land back on Lucy's bed.

"Argh!.. What the hell!"

Every single movement of my legs causes unbearable pain. I try and get back in the 'fetus' position I was in when I was on the floor which was the most comfortable one, clutching to my legs as if my live was on the line.

 **Noones pov**

Lucy just finished her hot bath and wrapped herself up in a white towel with her wet hair held together by a hairclip. She puts on her short blue skirt and a white croptop, showing off her flat stomach.

After drying her hair she puts her bangs in a small side-ponytail with a blue bow that matches her skirt. Putting on a little bit makeup here and there she was ready for the day.

"Perfect." She says while smiling into the mirror.

After walking over to her bed to check on Natsu she pouted crossing her arms under her big bust. He usually was awake and energetic at this time. His back was facing her so she really didn't know if he was sleeping or not.

Finding the position he was in quite funny she started shaking him.

"Natsu wake u-"

"Arghmm!" He bit his lip trying not to shout so loud.

"Natsu what happened?"

"I don't even know myself!" he shouted immediately regretting it. He never raised his voice against Lucy.

Before Lucy could ask any more questions Happy flew in trough the window and right after that Wendy and Charle came in the room where everyone was. Now Lucy was even more confused.

"Natsuu~!" Happy cried out "Wendy please help!"

"Natsu-san are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy. Do you even need to ask? As you can see he is not." scolded Charle.

Without hesitation Wendy started to heal Natsu looking for the cause of all of this.

Natsu's pain soothed a little bit and he tried thinking about what had happenened but there was just nothing. Just emptiness in his memories.

"Wendy what is happening? Can you find anything out?" Lucy said as she couldn't hold back anymore. "Can you heal him?"

Wendy swallowed and concentrated even harder but is was no use.

"I can't find out what is happening. There is just something clinging on Natsu-san's body. And even his soul."

"What?" Lucy, Happy and Charle said in unison.

 **Uhoh a cliffhanger. I don't even know what to write next :D  
Feel free to leave some reviews and tell me if I'm doing something wrong and stupid :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews ^^  
Let's head on over to the third chapter ^-^  
(Fairy Tail belogs to Hiro Mashima)**

 **Warning: this chapter will have blood in it**

 **Noones pov**

"What?!" Lucy, Happy and Charle said in unison.

Natsu was already sleeping but the pain he was going through was still visible in his face. He was sweating furiously and his breathing was ragged.

Wendy stopped her healing magic and wiped the sweat off of her forehead sighing at the same time.

"Natsu-san's body and soul is fighting against some sort of virus that I have never seen. I can't do anything about it. It's too strong for my level of magic." Wendy said while looking down to her lap.

"Don't worry Wendy we can call Porlyusica. Maybe she can do something about it" Lucy said making Wendy look back up.

"Happy, Charle you two go get Porlyusica. I think we shouldn't move Natsu from where he is now. It will probably cause him more pain." said the blonde.

"Aye sir!"

Wendy and Lucy watched them fly out of the window. The room was now silent with only Natsu's heavy breathing hearable.

Lucy never saw Natsu like this. He was that one dork that noone could stop once he had a good reason to do something. But right now he looked weak and frightened as if he has lost everything right in front of his eyes. There was fear in his facial expressions even when he was sleeping.

She couldn't bare it. She looked down to her lap and started fiddling with her hands.

"Lucy-san are you ok?" Wendy asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah..I'm ok." Lucy said with a sad smile.

Suddenly Natsu coughed. But it wasm't normal coughing, no..he coughed up blood. He was still sleeping which made the celestial mage shiver at the sight. Out of reflex Lucy ran over to the bathroom to get towels.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh"

Lucy knew that the high-pitched scream came from Wendy. She dropped everything and ran back to her bedrooom.

"Wendy what hap-" She stopped talking right away. Wendy was on her knees and looked like she would faint any second. Her eyes were locked on Natsu's stomach area. The once white blanked was now crimson red over the fire dragon slayers stomach and the area became larger by the second.

The blonde removed the covers to have a better look on what is happening. He had four wounds which looked like as if it came from a knife or sword.

"B-But how? Wendy! Wendy quick you have to heal him!" Lucy shouted making Wendy snap out of the shock.

 **20min. later**

"Is he going to be ok?" Lucy asked.

"The wounds were pretty deep but I was able to heal them." Wendy said right after she was done.

"How can this happen? It can't happen out of nowhere, can it?" Lucy thought loudly.

"There was nothing unusual about the wounds. If magic was involved I would have been able to sense it but it seems like it came from a normal weapon." explained the bluenette

"But you were with him all the time. How can it come from a normal weapon?"

Natsu's breathing was still as heavy as before. The two female mages thought through every possibility and soon the silence was broken by the two exeeds and Porlyusica. She carried a black handbag in which she had all her main potions and ingredients along with a book on how to mix new medicine.

"So. Tell me what has happened until now." commanded Porlyusica.

Lucy and Wendy explained what just happened and Happy told her about the incident in the morning. With the information Porlyusica got she flipped through her book and started mixing some ingredients. The end product was a small green marble of which she made a dozen more.

"He should take these in the morning and at night before he goes to sleep. That way he doesn't feel the pain in his legs but he still shouldn't walk." said Porlyusica "I've never heard of something like this before so this is all I can do. Wendy you should stay with him so you can heal him when something like before happens again"

"Ok. I'll do my best." said Wendy

"Thank you so much Porlyusica!" the two female mages said in unison while bowing down.

"Don't get me wrong. I hate humans."

She left a small fabric pouch on the table and left.

 **I'm still not quite sure where this is going but I like it ^-^  
Please leave some reviews on what you think about the story! Thank you in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the nice reviews you guys are writing!**

 **Let's head on over to the fourth chapter, shall we? ^-^**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)**

 **No ones pov**

Right after Porlyusica left Natsu suddenly jumped up and was now sitting. He was looking down to his lap and as his breathing slowly calmed down, he tried to process what just happened. It felt like he just went through hell but his mind couldn't remember anything as if it was shut off. He buried his face in his hands, thinking if he has gone insane or not.

"Natsu?"

 **Natsu's pov**

I heard Lucy's voice. Oh god. Her voice was so sweet and relaxing but I could her concern in it this time. Without looking back up I started massaging my tempels because my stupid body decided to have a headache. I squeezed my eyes shut as everything started to spin and wobble. I had a huge urge to vomit and put both of my hands on my mouth.

"Urrgh-"

"Quick Happy! Bring a bucket from the bathroom!" Lucy said immediately after realizing what will probably happen soon.

And it did.

Bleh. Vomiting is just the worst. I always feel disgusting as hell after it. Wendy handed me a glass of water to wash the taste out of my mouth. After positioning myself to sit comfortably on the bed I realize that my legs aren't aching anymore.

"Woho! Wendy did you do this?" I remove the covers from my legs and turn my body a bit to stand up.

"Nonononono. You stay in bed." Lucy commanded.

"Natsu, Porlyusica was here and gave you medicine so your legs don't hurt anymore but you still can't walk." Happy said sulking and flew onto my lap.

"Ugh. Why does this have to happen to me?" I said while pouting and crossed my arms.

Lucy sighed "Do you even know what we just had to deal with?"

"What?"

 **No ones pov**

"Wait. What?! I just had like four wounds on my stomach out of nowhere?! How?" Natsu said after hearing the whole story and suddenly something rang in his mind.

"Claws." He said while staring into thin air, his eyes clouded and his face with no expression at all.

"Claws?" The exeeds and the two female mages asked. With that Natsu snapped out of his weird state he was in and shaked his head.

"What was I talking about just now?" He asked.

"You just said 'claws' with a creepy face. What the hell was that about? Did you really just forget what you did _ten_ seconds ago?" Lucy said after she facepalmed herself.

The blonde sighed "Whatever. I'm going to go make something to eat." and walked out of the room.

Wendy and Charle followed Lucy to help her out so that Natsu was now sitting there with Happy on his lap.

"Ne Natsu?" Happy said while looking up with his big eyes.

"Hm Happy?" Natsu said looking right back at him. Happy was really close to crying-but then:

 ***Ding Dong** *

"I'll get it." Lucy said and went over to the door to open it.

"Oh, hey Gray, Erza come on in."

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked after Lucy closed the door.

"He's over there." Lucy said and pointed to the bedroom door.

Gray just nodded and walked over there and disappeared behind the door. Erza stayed with Lucy and asked for strawberry cake.

"Hey Gray what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Just checking up on ya."

"Aw, is the little ice princess worried about the strong and awesome dragon slayer?" Natsu teased.

Gray stripped and was now in his underpants. "Shut up flame-brain."

"Oh you shut u-"

"You better not be fighting over there. Especially you Natsu!" Erza shouted from the other room making them both shiver, even when they just heard her voice.

"Anyways. What the hell happened? Happy came to the guild this morning to get Wendy but we couldn't understand what he was saying because he was crying all the time." Gray said and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Natsu's legs were hurting out of nowhere but Wendy couldn't do much about and there was this thing where he suddenly got wounds on his stomach. We later called Porlyusica and she gave Natsu some medicine for his legs but he still can't walk." Happy quickly explained and hugged Natsu because he was happy that the dragon slayer is feeling better now.

"Wait-wait-wait. What? And do you know why all of this is happening?" Gray had too many questions but this one was the most important one.

"I can't really remember anything. It's almost as if my mind doesn't want to. I dunno." Natsu said while subconsciously running his fingers through Happy's soft blue fur.

Gray just nodded.

The deafening silence was broken as Lucy's head poked in through the door "Food's ready. Natsu you be a good boy and stay where you are." She said teasingly "I'll bring your food in a minute."

"Finally! I'm starving! Lucee~ I'm craving some meat!" Natsu said with a large grin on his face.

 **Please leave some reviews on what you think how this story is so far! Thank you in advance!**

~Byee~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
Let' head on over to the fifth chapter!**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima) ^-^**

 **No ones pov**

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said in unison. Natsu and Happy were eating on the bed while everyone else was in the kitchen.

"Mmh Lucy I didn't know you could cook so well." Gray said while slurping on the instant noodles.

"Well.." Lucy didn't tell anybody that these were instant noodles and smirked at the compliments.

"Tastes just like instant noodles!" Natsu shouted from the other room.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted back and laughter filled the room.

 **Lucy's pov**

Finally. Everyone was laughing. It was such a tiring day and I hope that what happened to Natsu today wasn't something serious and he would get better soon.

"I'll go check on Natsu." I said after I was finished and went over to my bedroom.

Natsu was already sleeping. The tray with his plate was on the ground with the pouch Porlyusica gave us next to it.

Happy was snuggled up next to him sleeping peacefully.

But then I realized something. Natsu's breathing became more and more ragged and he was sweating so much that he was soaking the bedsheets.

"Wendy! Quick I think it's happening again!" I shouted. Everyone came rushing into the room and Wendy sat down on the chair next to the bed, ready to use her healing magic.

Happy was already awake and jumped into my arms.

"Lucee~ What is happening? I'm scared!" he said and buried his face into my chest.

"Don't worry. It's Natsu Dragneel we're talking about." He looked back up and I smiled at him while stroking him between his big ears. "Let's go get some towels to wipe the sweat off- that's the least we can do"

"Oh I'll get it!" He said and seconds later he flew back with a couple towels.

Now everyone was patiently waiting and looking all over Natsu's body for any signs of injuries.

"Look!" I said and pointed to his knuckles which started to bleed and bruise badly.

Wendy immediately started to heal both knuckles. When she was finished I handed her half of the bandages I had. Before we were even close to finishing the badaging another injury appeared on his right shoulder across his guild-mark.

"Erza-san can you bandage his hand, I'll go and heal his right shoulder." Wendy said.

"Of course." Erza said and kneeled beside the bed and continued to wrap Natsu's hand.

"Oh no!" Wendy gasped making everyone look at her.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"I can't heal _this_ particular injury!"

"What the hell?! Why?" Gray exclaimed loudly making Wendy jump a bit.

"Gray! Be a little more quiet, will you!" I said and gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry.." Gray said as he looked down and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"I can't heal it because there is some kind of immensely strong dark magic that stops my healing magic everytime I try to use it."

"Why-Why exactly there? Why is all of this even happening? Wendy could you find anything out?" Gray started to ask making me give him another one of my 'shut the hell up' looks.

"N-no I couldn't." She said while looking down to her lap. It always kind of broke my heart seeing Wendy like this. She always was so hard on herself.

"Don't worry Wendy we can all just hope that Natsu can tell us something about it tomorrow. Let's bandage his shoulder and go to sleep." I said and smiled at her

"Gray. We should go now." Erza said and nodded to him.

"O-ok. Thank you for the food, Lucy."

"No problem."

"We'll probably come back tomorrow to check up on Natsu again. Good night." Erza said and left with Gray behind her.

"Good night." I said and closed the door.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san woke up!" I heard Wendy say from the other room.

"What? Already?" I said and poked my head through the door. He was sitting there, staring into thin air. My eyes widen as I see him turn his head around to look at me. His eyes were red. The bandage on his right shoulder was soaked in blood, making it look almost black. A dark aura was surrounding him making Wendy and Charla back off and Happy fly into my arms. I was shivering in fear but suddenly everything disappeared and Natsu sank into the bed again, sleeping peacefully as if nothing just happened.

 ***dramatic music plays in the background* what just happened? :D**

 **I'm always happy to see some reviews so write some! Thank you in advance!**

 **~Byee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Let's head on over to the sixth chapter!**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei)^-^**

 **Warning: Blood, Vomit and all kinds of stuff :D**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

Still terrified of what just happened I decided to sleep on the couch and gave Wendy the spare mattress I had. We all got ready for bed and soon entered the world of dreams.

* * *

 _I saw Natsu fighting. It was one-sided and it looked like Natsu was really close to collapsing on the ground. He fought with bare hands-no fire whatsoever. 'He can't use his magic?' I thought._

" _Natsu!" I shouted after him but he couldn't hear me._

" _Natsuu!" This time it ended with a scream. I couldn't move from my spot as if I was paralyzed. His opponent was a man who wearing a black cloak and had an incredibly strong and dark aura around him which made it look like he was on fire-but only black. He had beast-like hands with enormous claws that had a slight resemblance to Elfman's beast-takeover. I could never fully see his face but there was always a large evil grin visible._

 _Natsu was now being choked, his body inches off of the ground and his hands struggling to escape from the solid grip around his neck. His whole body stiffened for a second before it went limp. The enemy then threw him on the ground like he was trash and disappeared. That was the moment when I was able to move again. I ran over to him, tears streaming down my face and knees that could barely hold me up. He had wounds and bruises all over his body. His knuckles were bruised, his vest was soaked in his own blood because of the large wounds on his stomach and his whole right arm was covered with streams of blood that were coming out of an injury on his shoulder._

 _No breathing. No pulse._

" _NATSUUUUU!"_

* * *

My eyes flew open, my heart was beating fast and my face was wet because I was crying.

It was already morning but everyone was still sleeping. With deep breaths and the thought 'it was just the dream' I tried to calm myself down because my heart kept beating in an unhealthy fast pace

 ***cough cough***

It came from the room Natsu was.

Another cough and a loud thud was heard making me jump up and Wendy wake up.

"Lucy-san?" she asked as I managed to walk around her mattress and push the bedroom door open.

Natsu was on the ground, his hands on his neck, eyes squeezed shut, saliva running down the corner of his mouth and it seemed like he was struggling to breath.

And then he stopped.

My eyes widen, tears threatening to stream down my cheeks. I kneel down beside him.

"Natsu?" I slap him lightly on the cheek to wake him up "Natsu? Na-"

The grip on his neck loosens and it was bruised all over. Not being able to think straight I collapsed on his chest, rested my forehead on him and just cried. And cried. And cried.

Until.. I felt a hand on my head that made me look up, my sight still blurry.

"Lu -cough- cy."

Relief washes all over my body. "Natsu..."

"You're-cough-...heavy."

"You stupid-sniff-idiot!"

* * *

 **Natsu's pov**

"Here, take this." Lucy said and gave me one of the medicines Porlyusica gave us.

"Bleh, they are disgusting that I'm so close to puking everytime I take one." I said before popping one into my mouth.

"That's why we put a bucket next to the bed..and you have to take them if you don't want your legs aching all the time." She said.

I drank a little bit water to make it easier to swallow it and right after that my neck started to hurt making me start massaging it.

"You ok there?" She asked "Want me to get Wendy?"

"Yes and no. It just feels like I was choked or something like that but maybe it's just these giant-ass pills I have to take." Lucy froze when I said that. "Hello? Luce?" I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

"Uhm. What? Oh- I'll go make some breakfast you stay here." She said nervously and walked out of the room with small and quick steps.

"I can't walk! Remember?!" I shouted with no answer. I let out an annoyed 'hmpf' because I was really freakin' bored. "Happy! Come here let's play a boardgame or something!"

"Aye!"

 **Lucy' pov**

When he said 'that he was choked or something' I remembered everything. Every single minute and second of my dream was played in my mind again. The terrifying sight of Natsu's limp body laying on the ground, blood everywhere and then the morning right after. Him struggling to get oxygen back into his body, his bruised neck and him coughing up blood.

I sat down on the table and buried my face in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut which made it even worse.

The evil grin that I would probably never forget, the large claws and the strong dark aura. Every small little detail. I placed one hand on my mouth and the other on my stomach. I was so close to vomiting. The running to the bathroom just made it worse but I made it in time.

Wendy stood behind me and held my hair "Lucy-san what happened?" she asked full of concern when she thought I was done. But I wasn't.

15 minutes might have passed but to me it seemed like an hour of crying and throwing up. The traumatizing moments just wouldn't leave my mind. There was nothing there for me to vomit anymore. No more tears. It felt like I was dried up. Wendy was still with me and was stroking my back and I tried to stand up-emphasize on _tried._ My knees were weak and my whole body was shaking. I looked into the mirror and saw a blonde with messed up hair, red puffy eyes and face pale as ever.

"Wendy, I'm going to take a bath. Can you look after Natsu for the time being?" I asked.

Wendy just nodded sweetly and walked out. I leaned my back to the door and sank down to the ground, resting my forehead on my knees.

'Can't this idiot of a dragon slayer remember anything?' I thought, stood back up and got ready for my bath.

* * *

 ***eats popcorn* this is getting interesting.  
Please leave some reviews on what _you_ think! Thank you in advance! ^-^**

 **~Byee~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Let's head on over to the seventh chapter! ^-^**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)**

* * *

 **No ones pov**

"YES! I win! Happy you suck! I'm the be-est~" Natsu shouted out while doing a victory dance although he was still sitting in bed.

"You definitely cheated! It's impossible! I always won in this game!" Happy shouted back.

"Well looks like I got better..or you just got worse." Natsu said with a large grin on his face.

"You were just lucky! You just won one out of all the times we have ever played." Happy said and crossed his arms. "I bet you won't win this one!"

"You wish!"

"Natsu-san I think Lucy-san isn't feeling well.."

"Hm? Wendy what happened? Is Lucy ok?" Natsu said, his facial expression changed immediately.

"She threw up all of a sudden and now she is taking a bath." Natsu and Happy looked at eachother for a second and then shrugged because they both couldn't think of a reason.

"Is it because she ate something?" Happy asked. "She definitely should eat more fish!" He said and took one out of his green pouch and bit into it.

"Well we can always ask her when she comes out of the bathroom." Natsu said.

"Aye!"

 **At the guild**

"Gray! Erza!" The Master said with a slightly raised voice so that everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Yes Master?" Erza said while walking over to the counter where the Master was sitting.

"What's up old man?" Gray said.

"So. Tell me. You both went to visit Natsu and the others. What happened?" The Master asked.

"We actually wanted to go and check up on them now." Gray said and asked Mira for a drink.

"Well I'll come with you this time. I want to see Natsu myself. Not even Porlyusica could do anything." The Master said and set his large beerglass on the counter.

 **Lucy's pov**

Ah this hot water feels so nice. I'm so sleepy..I don't think I can stand up to come back out of bathroom. I've never felt so exhausted in my life, everything was just too much all of a sudden. The bath is the only place I can fully relax.

"Lucy-san are you ok?" I heard Wendy say "You've been in there for more than an hour."

I look at my hands, they were all wrinkly more than ever..I guess I should come out now.

"Yeah. I'll be out in 10 minutes." I said and stood up, missing the warm water already.

 **No ones pov**

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted after removing the bandages on his right shoulder. "This can't be!"

"Natsu calm down." Happy said.

"I can't! This is the worst thing that can happen! Wendy can you heal it?"  
"Sorry I-I can't."

There was a still not fully healed scar across Natsu's red guildmark. He never had and injury on his guildmark, some of them were even really close.

"W-why?" He asked.

"There is some kind of dark magic that stops my healing magic when I try to use it."

Natsu was defeated. With the wound over his guildmark he could't feel content.

"Why, why, why ,WHY ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst, not daring to say anything.

Lucy came into the room, all dressed up but she looked tired with all the dark circles under her eyes and she dragged her feet while walking. Overall she felt like a complete mess and all this noise wasn't helping it.

"What is happening here?" She asked with her voice sounding like as if she just woke up.

Natsu was sitting cross-legged on the bed his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Luce can I talk to you for a second?" Natsu asked after he calmed down.

"Sure. What's up" She said.

"Alone" Natsu said while looking down so he didn't have to look into Lucy's eyes. Now she was really curious.

"Uhm.. Wendy I put something to eat on the table you can go and start breakfast now."

"Sure." Wendy said while smiling slightly and walked out of the room with Happy and Charle, closing the door behind her.

"So..What is it that you wanna talk about?" Lucy asked after she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Do you know what is happening to me?" His eyes were still shaded by his bangs.

Lucy felt uncomfortable, which she never was with Natsu around but she wanted to forget what happened before. Forget the nightmare she had and forget the morning after.

Lucy felt dizzy and tried to stop it by massaging her temples. Her stomach was empty and her mind full of questions. Anxiety was slowly claiming her body and she started to shiver.

"Natsu.." She said. Her voice was trembling and she was struggling to speak. "I had a dream."

"What kind of dream" He said, still not looking up although he felt that Lucy wasn't feeling well. No, he knew it.

"A nightmare." It was really hard for Lucy to talk about it. She felt hot tears stream down her face.

The blonde brought her hand up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"Huh..-sniff- I thought I was all dried up already."

"Wendy told me that you weren't feeling well.." He said as he started to fiddle with his hands.

"Yeah..I'm actually kind of sick..remembered the nightmare I had and just had the urge to throw up."

"What happened in the nightmare?" The dragon slayer asked feeling that Lucy tensed up. "If you don't want to talk about it then-"

"You died." Lucy blurted out. Seconds later she completly broke down, loud sobs and sniffs filling the room. "I'm sorry -sniff- I couldn't hold back anymore..the tears -sniff- just won't stop. But I still want to talk."

"You sure?"

Lucy nodded and wiped her face with a tissue.

"I'm kind of terrified.."She said as her body tensed up and her fingers started to play with the hem of her skirt.

"Of what?"

"In my dream you couldn't use your magic for whatever reason and you were being choked...the morning right after that you woke up and were struggling to get air. All the injuries you had in my dream appeared on your real body."

Natsu finally looked up to Lucy his eyes digging into hers. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but now when you are sleeping there are always wounds appearing out of nowhere since the beginning of all of this."

"Who was I fighting against?"

"This guy that was immensely strong. I could never see his face, only a large evil grin." Lucy said still not breaking eye contact.

"Your guildmark.." the blonde said her eyes now concentrated on the wound across Natsu's guildmark.

"Did this one appear out of nowhere too?" He said and put his left hand just above the injury.

"Yes.."

 ***Ding Dong** *

"That should be Gray and Erza." Lucy stood up but after taking just one step she was stopped. Natsu got a hold of her tiny wrist. The blonde now looked back to see Natsu look down to his lap. The dragon slayer that was always the happiness of the guild seemed depressed and lost. Seconds later he slowly let go of her wrist and sank into the bed making Lucy face his back.

* * *

 **Omg I'm sorry for not updating for so long :S**

 **I will try and write longer chapters from now on, more than 1000 words is long for me so.. ^^**

 **Please leave some reviews on what _you_ think! Thank you in advance!**

 **~Byee~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo~Let's head on over to the eight chapter!**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)^-^**

* * *

 **No ones pov**

"Oh master why are you here?" Lucy asked when she walked out of the bedroom to see Gray, Erza and Master sit around the coffee table.

"I wanted to see Natsu myself. Where is he?" The Master asked.

"He went to sleep. He's in the bedroom." Lucy said and pointed back with her thumb over her shoulder. "Happy you go and stay with Natsu and get us when something happens again." The blonde commanded.

"Aye!"

"Lucy. Did you cry?" Erza asked as she looked deeply into Lucy's eyes. "Did Natsu do something?" She said with her death glare and re-quipped a sword.

"No-no-no he didn't you're just imagining stuff!" Lucy said as she flailed her hands in front of her chest.

"Lucy-san I made you some pancakes and peppermint tea. It should help your stomach after what happened this morning" Wendy said as she walked into the living room with a tray.

"Ah thanks Wendy. You can put it on the counter in the kitchen"

"Do you guys want something to drink" Lucy asked ignoring Erza's glare about what Wendy just said.

"LUUUUCEE! Natsu is being scary" Happy shouted making everyone jump up and run over to the bedroom.

Natsu was sitting in bed, swaying slightly from left to right, his eyes shaded by his bangs and his fangs were so long that they were peeking out of his lips when his mouth was closed.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered. This was too familiar to her. This happened before. The sights she remembered sent shivers down her spine. Natsu heard her since his ears were really sensitive and his face shot up, looking straight at Lucy. His eyes were red and a large grin was plastered on his face. The celestial mage knew that grin too well. It wasn't one if Natsu's dorky ones, it was the one she saw in her dream.

"Luce~ come here." He said with a low demonic voice as he held his hand out. The blonde hesitated at first and took a step.

"Lucy stop it's dangerous!" Gray shouted and got a hold of her wrist which Lucy yanked off right away. She then took another step and extended her arm out.

"Master what should we do?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"Lucy shall not take another step! Stop her right now!" Master shouted making Erza and Gray step in front of her. Lucy's eyes were as red as Natsu's but there was a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"Luce~ just one more step." Natsu whispered. A black fire emerged from his palm growing bigger every second. "You two stay out of there." Even though their lives were in danger Gray and Erza didn't move from their spot.

"Lucy wake up! You have to stop!" Erza said as she held her by her shoulders and shook her. Lucy turned her head slightly and looked into her eyes as another tear was shed. She raised her arm, her hand clenched into a fist and landed a blow straight onto Erza's face making her fly over and hit the wall, fall to her knees and then to the ground, unconcsious. Gray took a step back as Lucy took one last step and was now holding Natsu's hand. He turned his body and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. After taking Lucy's other hand he pulled himself up, pulling her closer as he was now standing in front of her. Black fire was starting to surround them as Natsu was closing off the distance between them. It was making it impossible for the others to interfere. Natsu placed one hand on the back of Lucy's neck caressing her cheek with his thumb as their lips connected. The others could only see a silhouette of the mages as they were now completely surrounded by the fire. The kiss was long, Lucy's body became more and more limp until she was only held up by Natsu's arm around her waist. The dragon slayer pulled back and placed his forehead on hers as they looked into eachothers eyes. "Good girl." He said and grinned.

The fire disappeared and Lucy fell down do her knees. Before she hit the hard ground Gray quickly took a step forward and caught her. After that the master enlarged his hands, picked up Natsu before he collapsed and put him back on the bed. All the demonic features were gone and it seemed like he was sleeping peacefully unlike Lucy whose breathing was uneven and her body was sweating furiously.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up" Gray said while shaking her slightly. She coughed weakly as blood was running down the corner of her mouth. Gray carefully placed her body on the ground. He looked at his hand and then back at Lucy. His hand was covered in blood and there was a small crimson red puddle forming under Lucy's back, dying her clothes and her silky blond hair a dark red.

Wendy was with Erza and had just finished healing her.

"W-Wendy help!" Gray stuttered still shocked of what just happened. Wendy kneeled down next to Lucy as a magic circle appeared in front of her palms and she began healing.

"Master what should we do now?" Gray asked.

"We'll bring them to the guild's nursery. Everything will be a little bit easier then."

Gray nodded. "Happy go get a couple people from the guild and tell them to come with a carriage." he said.

"Aye!" Happy said sulking and flew out the window.

* * *

 **This is getting complicated..**

 **& omg over a thousand views? Thank you so so much for reading! It really means a lot to me since writing is a totally new thing for me to do..^^  
Feel free to leave some reviews on what you think of the story so far! Thank you in advance!.**

 **~Byee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Let's head on over to the ninth chapter, shall we? ^-^**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I open my eyes slightly to see a quite familiar room. I look to the left to see Lucy laying on the bed next to mine and right to see Erza on the other. In front of me was Wendy who was sleeping in a chair with her arms encircled around Charle and Gray who was laying in bed with his hands under his head. He was looking up the ceiling and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Oi droopy eyes, why are we in the guilds nursery?" I asked and tried not to be so loud because everyone was still sleeping. Even Happy who was on my lap, purring away.

"Yo flame-brain did'ya sleep well?" He said as his face tilted down a bit to look at me.

"Not really" I felt my stomach shift. "What happened?" I asked, trying to ignore the slight headache I was having.

"You don't remember?" He asked as he looked back up to the ceiling.

"Nope" I answered as I positioned myself so that I was comfortably sitting in bed.

"Tch- baka" He said, stood up and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi! Gray!" I raised my voice slightly but there was no response. I heard a small yawn which made me look over to Wendy who was rubbing her eyes. "Sorry Wendy, did I wake you up?" I whispered so Lucy and the scary demon-woman next to me won't wake up too.

"Mhm, no need to say sorry Natsu-san. Do you need anything?"

"Not really but thanks for asking." I smiled. "Why are we in the guilds nursery?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer this time but before Wendy could say anything the door opened and everyone came in with curiosity visible in their faces, including Master.

"Shhhh" I said and put my pointerfinger on my lips because they were being too loud. "We don't want Erza to wake up from her sleep." I whispered as the room became dead silent. A small blue-haired girl squeezed through the crowd and sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Lu-chan.." She whispered holding her hand and stroking it lightly with her thumb. The bluenette had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell happened?!" I burst out "Itatata.." I mumbled to myself and put my hands on each side of my head because it started to throb painfully.

"Everyone go back to the guildhall! They all need to rest. Gray, Wendy you can stay here." The Master commanded making Levy look at him with pleading eyes. "You can stay too Levy." he added. Everyones eyes that were full of concern looked away from the three of us and left the room.

I look to my right to see Erza who was shifting in her bed and snuggled into her blanket. Small coughs filled the room which made me look to my left.

"Lucy," I said gently as the coughing stopped leaving her slightly breathless. Levy put the back of her hand on her forehead and pulled away right after.

"She has a fever." She said and pushed some gold locks behind her ear.

My patience was slowly fading away.

"Natsu, it seems that Lucy now has the same unknown illness as you." The Master finally said with his eyes resting shut.

"What?! How?" I asked with a slightly raised voice.

"She was infected by you. You kissed her, you idiot." Gray went on, crossing his arms in front of his now naked chest.

Silence filled the room as I went through everything that happened yesterday. There was just me and Lucy talking. Gray and Erza came and I went to sleep. Nothing more.

"But I was sleeping and woke up here. I didn't kiss Lucy!" I spat and looked over to Lucy who was shivering as if she was cold.

"You were posessed by something." The Master continued. I didn't say anything as I still tried to comprehend everything.

"Na...tsu." I heard a weak voice say. A single tear was shed and Lucy's upper body suddenly rose from the bed and she was now sitting, her face frozen with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth and her whole body tensed up. Her right arm was extended in front of her as if she was reaching out for something.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy stuttered because of the sudden movement of Lucy. Her right arm sank back down and seconds later she started to cry, her face buried in her hands and her body trembling. The sight made me remember our conversation yesterday where she told me about the nightmare she had and how sick she felt because of it. Happy jumped over to Lucy's bed and hugged her making her look back up.

"Happy.." She sobbed hugging him tighter.

"Don't cry Luce." He said, his voice muffled because he was pressed against her chest.

Levy was stroking her back until she calmed down and took the tissue she gave her and cleaned her nose. She looked over to me with her red puffy eyes and her facial expressions telling me that she was terrified. Was she scared of me?

"Lucy how are you feeling?" Gray asked, making Lucy's eyes look away from mine.

"I-I don't know," She muttered and looked down. "why are we here?"

Everyone exchanged confused looks with eachother. 'She can't remember like I do?' I questioned myself. Gray seemed to be thinking the same thing and asked her about it to which she gave no answer to.

"I just had this weird dream where-" She suddenly stopped talking and froze, her eyes clouded and looking into thin air.

"Luce?"

 **Lucy's POV**

Gray asked me if I remembered anything. I didn't say anything and just thought about the things I saw when I was sleeping.

"I just had this weird dream where-"

Everything suddenly went black. All I could see was a shadow that seemed to be a person.

"You are more intelligent than that dragon slayer, I see." I heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"It's unecessary for you to know. You just need to forget about everything." The voice answered as the shadow faded away and everything went back to how it was.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!  
Please leave some reviews on what you think of the story so far! Thank you in advance!^^**

 **~Byee~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Let's head on over to te 10th chapter!**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)^-^**

* * *

 **No ones POV**

"Lucy?"

"Lu-chan?"

"Luce?"

Levy brought her hand up to her face and waved a bit but there was no reaction from Lucy. Everyone sat in silence as Levy rested her chin between her thumb and forefinger and thought about all the ancient books about magic curses she read but none of them told about a case like this. Before coming to the nursery she asked the Master about all the details on what happened. None of things matched up with the information in books in the guild's library. Even Erza was beat up pretty badly considering she is Titania.

"Both Natsu and Lucy don't seem to remember anything." She thought out loud.

"And Lu-chan got infected by Natsu through a kiss." Levy continued getting everyones attention.

"They both were being controlled so this probably means that there is someone doing all of this." With that Lucy's consciousness came back and her chocolate-brown eyes darted around. First to Levy who looked up was smiling calmly then over to Wendy who still held Charla in her arms and lastly she looked at Master who seemed to be thinking deeply about something with his eyes resting shut.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw how something black spread around Lucy's hands.

"L-Lucy," he stuttered and looked into her eyes first and then to her hands. The blonde brought her hands up and looked at her now black palms. She then turned her hands around and blinked a couple times, thinking that it's not real.

"W-what is this?" Her voice was trembling and high as if she was close to crying.

She slowly slid up the sleeve from her cardigan with small and slow movements. It was becoming harder for her to move as her joints began to ache slightly. It had already spread all the way up to her elbow. Out of nowhere the pain in her arms increased severely making her throw her head back onto the pillow.

"Aaaaaahhh!" the celestial mage screamed in pain as her back arched off of the bed and her legs stiffened. Wendy came up on the side of the bed and tried eyerything she could but nothing seemed to help the pain Lucy was enduring. It was slightly familiar for Natsu but in his case he had pain in his legs. Something clicked in his mind.

"The pills!" the dragon slayer burst out and reached for the small pouch on the nightstand next to him. He threw it over to Levy who was still able to catch it although being off guard.

"Give her one!" He commanded and everyone watched patiently as the bluenette tried to calm Lucy down, sat her up and gave her the medicine which she swallowed down with water, emptying the whole glass with Levy's help. Lucy threw her head back onto her pillow again and tried to take deep breaths which came out to be shaky and shallow. The pain lessened right away. She was exhausted and after a few breaths she went into deep slumber.

Erza however just woke up, dark circles under her eyes, disheveled scarlet hair and if looks could kill then everyone would be dead in this very moment.

"E-Erza did you sleep well?" Natsu asked, terrified of what will happen next.

"Be quiet." The scarlet haired mage spat making him jump slightly. She definetely was not in a good mood right now. She got up and re-quipped into her armour.

"Erza-san you shouldn't-" Wendy began but was cut off by Erza.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the treatment Wendy." She thanked and Wendy nodded back. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Let's talk about it outside Erza." The Master said, got up and walked out with Erza.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
I know this chapter is really short but bear with me :D I'm still trying to make them longer.**

 **Feel free to leave some reviews on what you think about the story so far! Thank you in advance! ^^**

 **~Byee~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Wow 11th chapter already :D**

 **(Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)**

* * *

 **No ones POV**

"Ugh I'm so hungry.. Hey ice block bring me some food!" Natsu commanded and leaned onto the headboard of the bed, rested his arms behind his head and had a smirk plastered across his face that was showing off his sharp canines.

"Do I look like a butler to you?" Gray spat back.

"Yes." He said bluntly like it was obvious.

"You-" Gray said threateningly and squinted his eyes, giving the fire dragon slayer a glare.

"Natsu-san should I bring you something?" Wendy said before the conversation became worse.

"Well... Gray's ugly face already ruined my appetite." Natsu said and shrugged.

"You are so lucky that you are sick right now or else I would have beaten you up already." Gray muttered under his breath but Natsu was able to hear it because of his sensitive ears.

"You wouldn't be able to." He claimed and chuckled.

"Pshh! Listen." Levy hushed as everyone looked over to Lucy who was turning her head side to side while sleeping and mumbled something.

"Na...tsu...no...s-stop," Natsu could faintly hear her say under all the heavy breathing.

"What the hell!?" Natsu burst out as cuts and bruises appeared all over his body.

"Oi what's happening?" Gray questioned.

"Gray-san you too?" Wendy pointed at his naked chest which was covered in cuts that increased in number every second and blood started dripping out of his nose.

The door opened and Master came in with Erza both now equally as confused as everyone else.

"What's going on here? Did you two fight?" Erza guessed.

"No we didn't. Thanks." Gray said and took the washcloth Wendy offered him and held it up to his nose.

"What is it then?"

"As if we would know." Natsu grunted. "Ita-ta-ta these freakin' cuts are starting to burn."

"Shouldn't you be used to heat?" Gray teased.

"It's not like that stupid ice prick!" Natsu shot back.

"They can even fight in situations like these, huh?" Charla pointed out.

Lucy's arms were back to normal but something caught Levy's eyes.

"Lucy's wrists are bruising!" She yelled, stopping the two males from arguing any longer and held her delicate wrist in her hand to have a closer look. 'She is tied up?' She thought as she inspected the rope-like imprints on her now red and purple wrists. Levy stood up and removed the blanket that covered her legs and saw how her ankles were the same colour as her wrists.

"We have to wake her up!" She decided and knew that Lucy had to rest but this was the only way to stop her suffering.

And just like that everything stopped when Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

"Is this happening everytime I'm sleeping?" Natsu asked Wendy while she was healing him. She just nodded and tied a knot with the ends of the bandages she just finished to wrap on Natsu's arms and torso.

"Gray-san I can heal you next." She said and went over to the ice make mage who was sitting on another bed.

"Lu-chan. Is everything alright?" Levy asked when she saw how pale Lucy looked.

"I-I can't feel my arms." She said while trying everything to move them but only her shoulders moved up and down, dragging her arms with them. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes when she realized that she wouldn't be able to do much of the things she did everyday and she was even more frightened that this also meant that she couldn't write anymore. It was only thing where she could use her imagination to create her own world and escape the real one, something she did for years and loved was now not there for her anymore. As if a part of her just left. She was sick of everything that was happening to her and broke down, her sobs filling the silent room. Levy hugged her tightly whisperig reassuring things like 'don't worry', 'we'll solve it somehow, we always do' and 'we are all with you Lu-chan' into her ear until she calmed down. Now they sat there with Lucy still in Levy's arms, no one daring to say something. Two knocks were heard before the door opened and Mirajane came in with Juvia, both holding trays with food.

"We thought you would be hungry." Mirajane said and looked at Natsu with her iconic smile but when her eyes traveled over to Lucy it faded away. Levy's arms around her loosened and she brought her hands up to her face, cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"I'll help you with everything you need to do." She said gently and smiled.

"Thank you Levy-chan." Lucy whispered back.

"Here you go Natsu." Mirajane broke the silence and placed the tray on Natsu's lap.

"Ah this look soo good." Natsu said before he stuffed himself.

"Juvia you can give Lucy's tray to me." Levy insisted and reached out with both of her arms.

"Yes." Juvia responded and handed it to her "Oh and Gray-sama, Juvia found a job she would like to go on with you."

"Yeah, we can talk about it outside." He said and looked up at her before thanking Wendy for the healing.

"Yes Gray-sama" She agreed and walked out behind Gray, exited about their alone time she always dreamed about.

"Well I'll be at the bar as always. Call me if you need anything." Mirajane smiled and disappeared behind the door.

"Levy can you throw that pouch over here?" Natsu asked and held his hand out, ready to catch it. Levy nodded and with one swift movement of her wrist it was in Natsu's hand. He pulled the little string, took one of the pills out and looked into the pouch one last time.

"We don't have many of them left now that Lucy probably has to take them too." Natsu informed the others before swallowing one down with a whole glass of water.

"We already contacted Porlyusica using Warren's magic. She should be here in a couple minutes." Erza ensured. Natsu and Lucy were finished with their food and Levy was out to bring the trays back to the kitchen and came back with triangular shaped cloths.

"Lu-chan we can wrap these around your neck as a sling for your arms so that you'll be more comfortable." She explained and started to tie it gently around her neck.

Natsu sighed. "It's so boring here!..Happy! Can you fly me to the guildhall?"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied but before the exceed could do anything he was in Erza's arms in a death grip that squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"You are not going anywhere."

"But-"

"No." She shot back before he could say anything. Her glare made him hide under his blanked, his trembling clearly visible. He pulled the blanked down until only his eyes were visible to the others.

"Why?" He sulked. The fire dragon slayer couldn't take it anymore. Not being able to go all out, fight and destroy things was the worst for him. The door opened and he hid under the blanked again, just out of reflex. Realizing it was just Porlyusica he removed the covers, breathing in the fresh air he couldn't get under blanket.

Porlyusica placed her handbag on the ground, digged into it and pulled a box out. She placed it on the bedside table between Natsu and Lucy's bed.

"I brought more of the medicine. Do not forget to take them." She ordered. "I will take a blood test of you both today."

"A blood test?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes. It's to see if there is anything unusual going on. It will be easier to find a cure for it then." Porlyusica explained and laid out all the necessary items on a table. Syringes, test tubes and glass bottles with different kinds of potions and liquids inside. Without much hesitation she used the syringe on Natsu first as everyone watched patiently. After Lucy's turn she mixed one drop of blood with each one of the different coloured liquids, seeing how they react and comparing them with the information she had in one of her books. She wrote everything down and came to a conclusion.

"You both have an incredibly rare virus inside your bodies."

* * *

 **Everything is just getting weirder..Let's just hope Porlyusica can do something about it ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some reviews on what you think about the story so far. They really help me and motivate more than you think^^ Thank you in advance!**

 **~Byee~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello~ Let's head on over to the 12th chapter, shall we? :)**

 **(Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

We all waited patiently as Porlyusica wrote something down on a piece of paper. What was she writing anyway? All of this is just stupid. I was usually never the one that got sick or something like that. Exept maybe that one time when I ate a piece of Etherion on the tower of heaven. Lucy sometimes had a cold and had to stay at home which were the most uneventful days for me and Happy and that was it. But being the one who was sick and the one that made others sick was just the worst. I kind of feel guilty. Lucy now has to go through all of the pain I am going through and what was up with Gray who got injuries all of a sudden too?

Porlyusica stopped writing and stood up. She was now standing in front of us and had this sort of look that was telling me that what was coming now, was not something good. Before she began talking me and Lucy looked at eachother and gave reassuring looks. We would fight through what was coming for us together. Like we always do. We faced Porlyusica again and waited for her to say something. The silence was deafening.

She cleared her throat. "You both have an incredibly rare virus inside your bodies."

There was silence again. A what? Virus? Like a virus in means of something deadly? And we had it inside our bodies? How dumb. I don't remember eating something like that. My eyes wandered over to Lucy her eyebrows were furrowed and her head tilted to the side only a litte bit in a questioning manner. I guess she was as confused as me. My attention turned back to Porlyusica as she started talking again.

"It is a virus only mages get infected by."

So this kind of means the whole guild is in danger.

"What can we do about it?" Lucy asked before I could.

"There is still no cure."

We can't do anything? This can't be it. There is always a solution. Right?

I still didn't start talking. My mind was trying to comprehend everything. Instead Lucy continued asking questions.

"What will happen to us?"

Porlyusica stayed quiet after this question. She closed her eyes and shaked her head from side to side. That was our answer. Death? Tears formed in Lucy's eyes and her body started trembling. She was scared? This stupid freaking virus meant death for us? I won't die from a thing like that! I clenched my fists and was really close to burning my blanket.

"I won't let this fucking pathetic virus kill me!" I shouted and looked straight into Porlyusica's eyes.

"Natsu.." I heard my name being whispered.

"And there is no way Lucy is going to die because of it!" I continued and pointed at Lucy but still didn't breaking the eyecontact.

"Natsu..please" I heard again.

"I'm gonna' kick it's fucking ass!"

Yes. That's what I'm going to do. Kick it's ass like I always do with the enemy. But how am I going to do it if the enemy is inside my body?

"Much more information about the virus is not found. That is how rare is is." Porlyusica continued after she saw that I calmed down.

" _That's_ why we couldn't find any information about it in the guilds library." Levy added.

A yellow kind of light appeared next to Lucy's bed and right after that there was someone standing there. Black suit, red tie, blue glasses and strawberry blonde hair.

"Loke?" I called out which made Lucy look up to her side but back down again "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy usually calls me unconsciously when she is in danger or scared. That's why I'm here."

"I see." Erza said.

"Did something happen?" He questioned. A better question would be what didn't happen. It was as if we were at death's door, ready to knock on it. Wait no. Why was I so depressive all of a sudden?

"You chose the wrong time to come here Loke.." I commented.

"What is happening? Lucy are you alright?" He asked and reached out with both of his hands to comfort her.

"Do not touch me!" She cried out and moved away from him as much as she could using only her legs. Why did she do that?

"No need to worry Lucy. Others are only infected by bodily fluids." Porlyusica added. She was scared of infecting Loke. Wait. Bodily fluids also meant saliva right? When did I...? Gray said I kissed her. But when? ..Everything is just too confusing.

"Master I think we should leave them alone for now. This is too much to take in all at once." Erza spoke to Master.

"I understand. Thank you for the help Porlyusica." Master thanked her to which she just nodded and packed her utensils. Before she left our eyes met for just a second, her facial expression unreadable, like they always were.

"You two should rest." Erza said and walked out with Master.

"Call me if you need anything Lu-chan." Levy said and handed me a button-like thing that she made with her solid script magic. Above the button was her name written in large blue letters like her hair.

"Just press this button for Lu-chan to alert me." She explained and left with Wendy who waved and Charla who was talking to Happy. I put the button und the bedside table sighing at the same time before facing Lucy and Loke.

"Thank you for coming Loke but you can go now." She whispered.

Loke gave me this look that he always gave me. It was that one look that I saw everytime before he disappears into the celestial spirit world, like he was entrusting something very special for him to me. I nodded, determined as ever to protect her till the end and his body turned into yellow light and sparkles before vanishing completely. Now it was only me and Lucy in this silent room. She shifted in bed for more than ten seconds until she was laying there comfortably with her head on her pillow. She closed and opened her eyes slowly for a couple times as if she actually didn't want to sleep before she fell into deep slumber.

Damn how can she be so tired right now. I'm energetic as ever. What can one do when they cannot even get out of bed? Reading was an option but that's boring.. for me. Lucy could read for hours which meant that me and Happy couldn't do stuff with her. Man I said I would beat this virus' ass but don't even know how.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is mostly about Gray and Juvia's job^^**

 **& omg over 2000 views? This is awesome! Thank you so much :3**

 **Please leave some reviews on what you think of the story so far! Thank you in advance!**

 **~Byee~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo let's just start with the 13th chapter!**

* * *

~in the guildhall~

"Gray-sama the train will depart soon, we have to hurry."

"Hai, hai. You still didn't tell me what this job is about."

"Juvia will tell you on the train."

In the guildhall Juvia quickly showed Mirajane the flyer for the job. It was one of the short jobs that were mostly easy and didn't take much time to complete. Well it made that impression. The reward was 200.000 jewel so both Gray and Juvia would get 100.000 jewel. The flyer also said that they just had to get back something important that was stolen and that they would get more information later on. Gray didn't really have the oppurtinity to have a look on the flyer since Juvia wouldn't let him because she hurried so much. They had to go to a rather unknown village which Juvia already looked for on the maps of the guilds library.

"And there she goes.." Gray said to himself when Juvia went out through the door making Mirajane at the bar giggle.

"You are not going to follow her?" Mirajane asked while drying a glass with a piece of cloth.

"Ah y-yes." Gray stuttered and finished the last of his drink and hurried out of the door.

At first he looked to the left and then to the right, trying to find the certain blue haired woman. Why was she even hurrying so much? They still had time till the train departs.

"Graaaay-sama!" He heard.

"Juvia is so sorry for leaving."

"No problem. Let's walk to the trainstation."

"H-hai."

It was a quiet walk to the station and there was more of a comfortable silence between them. For Juvia, Gray doesn't really has to do anything just his presence was enough to make her happy. Gray currently had a lot of thoughts about Natsu and Lucy's situation but he tried to stay positive with Juvia around. Just for her. She could always kind of feel if he was feeling down or had something on his mind even when he is pretty good at concealing it. When they arrived at the station they bought their tickets and waited for the train on a bench that had a clock next to it to which Juvia looked up to every thirty seconds.

"Juvia?" Gray was quite confused. Why was she like this? Well she usually was like a fangirl with him but this was different. Juvia was startled at the call of her name and jumped a bit from where she was sitting.

"You want to eat something?" Gray asked. Maybe she would calm down a bit after. There were always those people that would sell lunch at the trainstation so when Gray spottet one he looked at Juvia for an answer.

"Juvia would love to eat with Gray-sama."

Gray got up and went over to the guy with a tray that was strapped to his neck and bought some sandwiches. Ten minutes until their train arrived and they were munching on sandwiches. After finishing hers Juvia sighed in content and thanked Gray who just nodded. He was still busy eating his extra sandwich he got himself because he didn't eat much for breakfast. The ice make mage was curious about the job Juvia was really excited about but she told him that she would tell him about it on the train so he could wait. Instead his mind came up with thoughts and possibilities about what is going on with Natsu and Lucy and why he got injuries as well. Was he the one that had to go through the same next? His thoughts stopped as he heard their train arrive and looked at Juvia who was equally as lost in her thoughts as him.

"Juvia, come on, we have to go."

"Huh? Ah yes."

They showed their tickets to they guy in front of the door and seated themselves. They were the only ones in the cart and when the doors closed the sound of the busy station was quieted down. After the train gave of the signal of depart the only sound they both heard was now the creaking of the slowly moving wheels.

"How long is this ride going to take?" Gray asked, put his ellbow on the windowsill and rested his chin on his hand.

"A little over one hour." Juvia responded.

"Well..what do we have to do?"

"Juvia saw that the client needed a water mage so she had to do it..and.."

"And?"

"She wanted Gray-sama to be with her." A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh ok."

Gray was lost in his thoughts once again but this time Juvia seemed to notice it.

"How are Natsu and Lucy?" She asked trying to find a topic to talk about, just to break the silence between them.

"I haven't talked to them since Porlyusica came so I don't really know." He said while looking out of the window.

"Let's just hope it's nothing serious." She was playing with her fingers on her lap nervously but it went unnoticed by Gray.

"Mhm" He agreed.

Again. The silence was unbearable. Juvia was really excited about their time together but him being so down wasn't what she expected.

Even when he had so many things to think about he was still able to strip making Juvia blush ten times darker than before. They were lucky that they were alone in the cabin or someone would have screamed already. He still had the bandages Wendy wrapped him in after he got all those injruries out of nowhere. They covered is whole stomach and right shoulder so that his Fairy Tail crest was not visible anymore. Juvia froze for a second.

"Gray-sama?"

"Oh, the bandages? It's nothing.."

Juvia opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. If Gray said that she shouldn't worry about it, she wouldn't. Trainrides with Gray were usually quiet and peaceful. Him being always really close to dozing off and her waiting patiently until they arrive at their destination.

Gray started to cough. At first Juvia thought it wasn't something serious but then it turned into a fit of coughs. Juvia handed him her water bottle and Gray chugged it with his eyes squeezed shut and a little bit of water running down the corner of his mouth, down to his neck. When he was finished emtying the bottle he gasped and took a few deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?!" He questioned and leaned back on his seat with his eyes resting shut.

"You may have gotten sick Gray-sama." Juvia said which made Gray open his eyes again.

"I never get sick." He said but then his mind wandered to Natsu. That idiot also never got sick. He kind of was immune to everything but now there he was, laying in the nursery, not able to move and do anything about it. The train stopped at a station and Gray looked out of ther window. He then faced Juvia and she told him that this was their station. They got up and stepped out of their cart. The station was quite empty with only a couple people on the benches, waiting for their train to come.

"Where do we have to go?" Gray asked.

There was silence between them while the train they got out of departed with the wheels creaking loud as ever. Juvia nodded and started taking steps towards the exit with Gray following her right after.

* * *

 **Woah what the hell me, y u no update?  
Soooo sorry for not updating for so long ;-;**

 **Next chapter will come soon so don't worry :DD  
~Byee~**


End file.
